


Little talks

by RaveBane8



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete esta enfermo y esto no puede terminar bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little talks

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene tiempo que escribí este fic y lo deje en wattpad, pero decidí pasarlo para acá también.  
> Recuerdo que llore al escribirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Canción: little talks  
Artista: Of monsters and Men.

Cuando llegan a la casa Wade no puede evitar ver lo vacia que esta, aún cuando esta igual de impecable. Todo huele a cloro hasta en el más pequeño rincón y el cuarto al que lleva a Pete en sus brazos hasta en la planta de arriba las sábanas y las cobijas no tienen olor. Lo deja dormir mientras le prepara algo y cuando más tarde se lo lleva nota la tranquilidad con la que se lo come.  
Pete no sonríe, su rostro no brilla cuando prueba su comida favorita ni cambia cuando toma esa agua de sabor que le disgusta.  
El primer día Wade no para de hablar preguntándole si quiere hacer o comer o algo, cualquier cosa que puede hacer por él.  
Se da por vencido al día siguiente.  
Pete sigue durmiendo, la medicina le da mucho sueño y Wade sólo se sienta al lado de su cama con su cabeza apoyada a un lado de su cadera mirándolo en silencio, las veces que despierta pasa sus manos por su cabello y cuando llegan a su boca el le recibe con un beso.  
Pete esta muy drogado por el medicamento, una semana pasa antes de que se de cuenta, Wade esta callado todo el tiempo y no lo ve comer ni dormir. Apenas puede distinguir su rostro entre sus párpados.  
Dice adiós al medicamento y el rostro de Wade esta más preocupado. Pero no puede evitar sonreír por que ahí está.  
De vez en cuando hace que Wade se mueva de un lado de su cama a lo que el responde.  
"No puedo caminar por esta casa tan vacía"  
Pete repara entonces en que no a recorrido la casa como se debe. Se levanta y un momento después tiene a Wade a su lado.  
"Camina conmigo"  
El dolor a veces se vuelve insoportable pero a logrado que Wade hable, intenta sonreirle mientras ve como el otro chico hace lo mismo.  
En las noches puede escuchar la madera de la casa crujir y se pregunta si las vigas del techo acabarán lo que la enfermedad ya empezó.  
En esos momento ve los ojos azules que le regresan la mirada aun a esas horas y extraña las pláticas consigo mismo y la forma en que lo trataba como un gran héroe, aún así sabe que no puede pedir mucho.  
Por que en este momento tal vez sea posible que se rompa, por que el adiós es una constante entre ellos.  
Pete despierta un día enojado. Enojado consigo mismo y su frágil cuerpo. Por que el debía pasar más tiempo con Wade, por que el debía vivir más de cien años hasta ser un viejo arrugado peor que una pasa que le gritara a Wade algo como "Deja de hacer esas locuras chaval".  
El debía cuidar a Wade más que ese escaso tiempo.  
El enojo se vuelve furia y la furia da paso a la tristeza.  
"Perdón por no poder quedarme más tiempo" le dice una tarde, antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quien quiera saber la enfermedad es: Meningoencefalitis amebiana primaria. tuve que buscarla no quería que la enfermedad fuera cáncer ni sida, muy trillado. En fin. Les cuento. Esta infección es causada por una amiba que se encuentra en agua estancada, si el agua llega muy profundo a la nariz es como te enfermas... eso pues, los síntomas de los primeros días son distorsión del olfato, incapacidad para oler e imposibilidad de percibir el sabor de los alimentos. Esta ruda por que las personas suelen morir aproximadamente en dos semanas, muy rápido.


End file.
